The present invention relates to a light controller for use in a vehicle.
In recent years, in addition to improvement in the basic performance and security of a vehicle, there is a demand for improving the operability of a vehicle. Accordingly, referring to FIG. 1, a vehicle light controller that lights a door handle 53 has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-35359). The door handle 53 is illuminated, for example, if an owner (driver) 52 carrying a portable device, which is provided with a communication function, approaches a vehicle 51 when the vehicle is parked in a dark location, such as an indoor parking lot. This enables the owner 52 to easily open the door 55 since the position of the door handle 53 can be seen.
However, a plurality of vehicles 51 equipped with substantially the same prior art vehicle light controller may be parked in the same parking lot. In such a case, when the respective owners 52 and 52A, who are each carrying the portable device, approaches the vehicles 51, the door handle 53 of each vehicle 51 would be illuminated at substantially the same time. Since the lights of the vehicles 51 are illuminated in the same manner, it may be difficult for the owners 52 and 52A to quickly recognize his or her vehicle 51.